Till I find you in the morning
by kari-chan FFVIII
Summary: What if Yuna lived on Destiny Island and everything started to fade away what would become of her friends and family and where does she ends up ? more summary inside


Yay! My first English fanfic I hope you'll like it. It may contain some grammar mistakes because I'm Dutch and my English is kinda limited. If you'd like to help me with my story and/or be my beta reader please e-mail me

**Summary:** _(little bit: au but Based on Kingdom Hearts)Yuna lives on the Destiny Islands. But can't go outside to play with her friends,because she is sick and has to stay inside for a week. Suddenly something happens ...  
and specials about the characters living in Traverse town and some other Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts Characters (specials are little extra stories about some of the characters that play a(little) role in this story)_  
( I wanted to make the summary a little longer ... but I don't want to spoil the cliff hanger) 

**Pairings:** Tidus & Yuna, Sora & Kairi, Lenne & Shuyin, and maybe later more

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy characters. Square-Enix does (they're so lucky T-T)_**

* * *

Yuna was laying in her bed staring out the window. She was watching the smallest island from the Destiny Islands. Her friends where playing there right now, and she would have too if she wasn't sick. 

"I wish that I could be outside and play with the others." Yuna sighed.

"I know, Yuna. You can go outside next week, everything will be back to normal by then." Lenne replied

Lenne is Yuna's cousin and her only family. They lived together with Shuyin and Tidus in a little house on Destiny Islands. Shuyin is Lenne's husband and the older brother from Tidus.  
Tidus lived with them and his brother because their parents always where traveling for their job.

"Maybe you should read some books or play a little game. So you've got something to do till Tidus comes back"

"Okay ..." Yuna sighed again it was boring in the little house with out Tidus to cheer her up, talk and play with her.

---half hour later---

"Hey I'm back !" Tidus shouted when he came in.  
Yuna whistled something they did a lot when they wanted to call each other. At first Yuna didn't knew how to whistle but after Tidus showed her how to whistle she just practiced a lot and now they both used it some times to call the other.

Tidus showed up in the living room within 3 seconds and hugged Yuna who was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her.  
"How are you now ?"

"I'm fine, only a little fever.But tell me, tell me everything that's going on on the Island."

Tidus took a seat on the couch close to Yuna "Well not much only..." Tidus started to whisper the rest to make sure Lenne wouldn't hear it and call any of the parents. " ... Sora, Riku and Kairi are building a raft together and they want to see other worlds"  
"And what do you think. Will they find some ?" Yuna whispered back

"Maybe. We'll find out when they come back some day."

"I just hope they'll return safe." Yuna didn't feel very good about the idea they had. What if something horrible would happen and she'd never see 3 of her friends again ... But then again the seas here aren't very dangerous and there is almost never a storm.

"Other news is maybe that Wakka and I are going to the Secret Place to check it out" Tidus said (normal this time)

"Oh I wish I could go too" Yuna said with a soft voice

Tidus holded Yuna's hands "We can go together when you're feeling better. If you want to go then of course ..."

After hearing this Yuna started to blush a little and she smiled.  
"I'd love to !"

Tidus smiled back "I know you would"

There was more news but Tidus didn't talked about it because it had to be a suprise for Yuna ...

"Well that's all the news for now." he said.

"Okay ..."Yuna said and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt how tired she was.

"You look tired."

Yuna nodded in an answer "I am but we haven't talked much yet with you and we could play a game on the playstation" she said.

"What ! Yuna you're having a fever and are tired and you should sleep a little.When you've rested enough we still have enough time to talk play games on the playstation and spend sometime together."

"But when you were sick and stayed home we did the same"

"Well yes but I wasn't tired. Don't tell me you stayed awake the whole time waiting for me ?" He said sounding a little worried

Yuna was looked a little shy at him "Well I did. I'm sorry ..."

Tidus sighed "Oh Yuna. It's okay" he said and hugged her "But you should rest now we can play later."

Yuna nodded "Okay, but I'm still sorry"and went to sleep within a few minutes.

Tidus still was sitting on the same place when Lenne entered the room.

"Finaly it was about time that she'd get some sleep."

"Yeah." Tidus nodded. "So is bro still not back from training ?"

"No but he'll come home within this hour. And if I see it right you've got nothing to do."

"Yeah kinda ..."

"Well then you could help me." Lenne said and smiled. "I'm going to make some dinner and I think Yuna won't be so hungry with a high fever but some soup will be good for her now. So would you like it to make soup for Yuna ?"

"Okay." Tidus looked at Yuna who was far away in a dream land she looked so sweet and peacefully resting so she could be better soon ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some minutes later Tidus and Lenne where making dinner in the kitchen when Shuyin walked in.  
"Hi" he said while he looked at them

"Hiya bro" Tidus said smiling and waving with a wooden spoon he used to stir the soup almost hitting Lenne.

"Hey watch out and put the spoon back into the soup please." Lenne smiled at Shuyin walked to him "Welcome back" and kissed him.

Tidus rolled his eyes at this even he did liked it that his brother Shuyin and Lenne where in love he didn't always liked their 'kissy kissy moments' But hey who'd blame him ? He just was a 13 year old boy after al. _But still would it be different if Yuna and he'd kiss some day?_ He blushed a little with these thoughts and quickly turned around back to the soup.

"So I see you're making soup." Shuyin was standing next to Tidus.

"Yeah, it's for Yuna. I'm sure she'll love it." Tidus smiled at his brother.

"Oh so that's also why your cheeks are turning red ?" Shuyin said with a big smile on his face. "Anyway I've got some news. Mom and dad will be back next week."

"What ? They are ?"

"Yeah."

"So next week I'll be back home ?" Tidus looked away. He didn't really like his father and staying at Shuyin and Lenne's house always was so much fun. But luckily it wasn't so far away only a bit more in the center of the island.

"Oh Tidus it won't be so bad I mean even if you don't like that you do love mom." Shuyin said knowing what was in Tidus's mind right now.

"And you are always welcome here." Lenne smiled at Tidus.  
Tidus smiled back he really liked Lenne, she was like an older sister to him ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours after she fell asleep Yuna woke up. She looked around in the room and saw that Tidus was sitting on a chair eating his dinner.

"Hey you're awake." he said and smiled at her. "How do you feel now."

Yuna smiled back "A lot better."

"Are you a little hungry because I made some soup for you."

Yuna looked suprised. "You did ?"

"Yeah. It's standing there on your table"

Yuna looked next to her where a small table was standing with soup and something to drink. It was the small table Lenne always used to put next to the bed or couch whenever some one was sick.  
"Thanks that's so sweet." she said and blushed.

Then she started to eat a little from it. She wasn't sure if it was because Tidus made it but it was the best soup she ever had in her life.

"And how is the soup ?" Tidus asked.

"I love it."

"Really ? Not more then me I hope"

Yuna giggled "Maybe." she replied. But after looking out the window she got a lot more serious. "Why is it so dark ? I mean this time the sun normally only sets this time"

Tidus looked out the window. "I dunno maybe there is a storm coming up."

"But wouldn't that be in the news ?" She looked outside and saw Riku and Kairi Running to the boats.  
(A/N: for every one who didn't notice the house where Lenne, Shuyin, Yuna and some times Tidus live in is close to the beach)

A moment of silence stayed while they looked out the window.

And a few minutes later they saw Sora running to his boat ...

"They are going to their rafts I think" Tidus wispered.

Yuna just nodded with a shock it was getting darker and darker out there.

"What is just going on ? They're not going to sail ...?" Yuna only felt a bit of fear inside of her what if she might never see some of her friends again and what WAS going on !

"I dunno. And no I really don't think they will."

It still was getting darker and they say Wakka and Selphie running with fear in their faces.

"Okay I'm going outside I want to know what's going on." Tidus said after seeing that. And he runned out the living room

"Tidus wait ! I want to come with you." Yuna said ... to late he didn't hear her anymore she got of the couch and got in to her sandals.  
She didn't really care that she was wearing a pyama and she still felt horrible if she had to be honest ... The fever also hadn't just go away from resting all day.

She sighed and walked outside to Tidus, Selphie and Wakka.

"They are like thisbig, black with yellow glowing eyes." Selphie said. Yuna heard her friend crying from fearwhile telling this all.

"I tried to get them all away with my blitzball, ya. But it was very hard to do." She heard her other friend say also a bit afraid but not crying.

Yuna walked closer to them. "They were atacking my family !" She heard Selphie say. "I can't even belive I made it till here." And she shivered.  
Wakka looked to the ground. "Same here" He just said. "Then I saw Selphie and we wanted to see if everything was okay with you and Yuna."

Yuna was shocked for a moment nailed to the ground and suddenly running to Tidus.

"Yuna what are you doing here ?"

"I couldn't just stay in bed. I'm really sorry but I can't just stay in my bed seeing my friends like this." Yuna said. She was very worried and felt that what Selphie and Wakka were telling was just the start of everything, things would be worse in a few minutes.

She didn't had to wait for long to see what she feared.  
"They're coming" she said with a soft nervous voice filled with fear. "Look !" And she pointed at some black shadow like creatures with yellow eyes.

For a second every one looked with big eyes at them.

Then every one reacted. Tidus and Wakka attacked them with their weapons ... but they weren't very good since they weren't made for real fights like this. Selphie had left hers at home so she and Yuna just throwed things they found on the ground. Yuna saw that in the house Lenne and Shuyin where fighting them to without any effect !

It was pointless and Yuna saw how pits off darkness came and how everything was getting swallowed by it. Around her she could see how every one she loved was fighting for their lives. She saw how Tidus was hitting one of the shadows with tears in his eyes but he wasn't the only one. She was crying her self because this situation was hopeless ... Their home would be gone soon and they just would end in a fight that already was lost. More tears were filling her eyes with these thoughts. And then everything wen't black and she only heard sound far away for a few seconds and then nothing.  
--  
"Yuna !" Tidus yelled. He looked at Wakka who knew that he ment 'I'm going to her' with this. Wakka nodded and then turned around back to the shadows.  
Tidus kneeled down next to Yuna and touched her cheek. She was glowing her fever was way to high she needed rest and a doctor ! But in this situation ?  
--  
a minute after everything went dark Yuna slowly opened her eyes "What happened ?"  
"Well you fell ..."

"Tidus ! where are Selphie and Wakka." Yuna interrupted him.

"Well they are right ..." Tidus looked over his shoulder. "... behind me ..." they weren't behind him anymore.

It seemed like they were drifting on a small piece of land and darkness still was coming closer. They just sat there holding each other in an embrace waiting for the darkness to come for them.

After something like 2 minutes the ground under Tidus went dark and started to swallow Tidus with it. Everything went so fast that they lot their embrace and only hold hands. They both looked at each other with tears in their eyes. "Don't leave me allone Tidus please ! I love you ..."

"I'll never leave you. And I ..." things went silent Tidus wasn't there anymore.

Everything was dark except for her self and a piese of land some 100 meters from her. On it was a big shadow and she saw how Sora was fighting it. Then everything went dark for herself too...

* * *

OK I'm done with the first chapter please review (I'll give you cookies :3)I really need to know or you all like it. 

I know that some parts are weak because of my limited English but I really need to know if you liked it because it took so much work with out any help !  
And an other thing I'm kind of thinking about an other writer name ... so if I come up with one between this and next chapter that you won't be suprised by it

and one last note (writes on a piece of paper: Don't write the rest on fanfiction Editor it makes some words stick together) ... just to let you all know why some words that should have been 2 are one (sighs) and sorry for some spelling mistakes I have a spell check but it isn't the best.


End file.
